Fragmentation
by WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: Written for 1sentence on LiveJournal. A collection of fifty sentences about Quinn and Puck: "it almost feels natural, like it was always meant to be this way." Quinn/Puck. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: _Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. 23-25_ _work best read together, though the rest are in no particular order; I'll post the first twenty-five today and the second twenty-five tomorrow. __Some minor abuse of the semi-colon and dash, along with implications of a sexual nature (nothing graphic)._

* * *

1 - _Motion_ - Two bodies rocking in a simultaneous motion - his guided by experience, hers guided by instinct - it almost feels natural, like it was always meant to be this way.

2 - _Cool _- The cool trail of an ice cube slid along her skin, guided by Puck's fingers - she arched her back and let out a low screech - Santana shot them both a glare as Quinn grabbed an ice cube and ran it along the back of Puck's neck; the summer was stiflingly hot, they didn't have to be.

3 - _Young_ - They were both young, their mothers said it would never last, not after a pregnancy, not after everything the two had been through - they were out to prove their mothers wrong.

4 - _Last_ - "That's the _last_ time I ever take fashion advice from _Rachel Berry_," Quinn says, throwing a pair of knee-socks and an argyle sweater against the wall in frustration; Puck tells her that she looks hot in knee-socks, and she gingerly picks one up and stares at it, trying to find the hidden allure.

5 - _Wrong_ - She wasn't going to take any chances on the value of Puck's trust being wrong next time; she came fully armed with birth control and condoms, to prevent any more teenage pregnancies.

6 - _Gentle_ - One word she never would have associated with Puck was _gentle_; as she watches him tuck in one of Kendra's triplets, she begins to rethink that theory.

7 - _One_ - It was _one time_, one time in a room with Jesus Christ literally watching them from above her bed and pink sheets and the remnants of a wine cooler nearby and it changed both of their lives forever; the only thing he'd change is not getting her pregnant.

8 - _Thousand_ - There are perhaps a thousand reasons why she should have stayed with Finn and begged for his forgiveness; for Puck, however, all she needs is the reassurance that he's not going to leave her, which he gives to her without hesitation.

9 - _King_ - Quinn lays three kings on the table before her - "I believe that clears my hand?" she says with a coy smile and a knowing wink as he slides his jeans off; strip rummy night is going _quite_ well, if she does say so herself.

10 - _Learn_ - He's learned - okay, so maybe he knew it before, but if anyone asked, he'll say it was because of Quinn - that chicks are _really_ good for snuggling with on a cold winter's night.

11 - _Blur _- The tears filling her eyes blurred his face into unrecognizable features, as he wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her.

12 - _Wait_ - He'd have waited forever for Quinn if it meant waking up to her each morning and falling asleep next to her each night.

13 - _Change_ - A father didn't throw people in dumpsters; a father didn't sext other women - _especially_ not behind his baby-mama's back - a father wasn't a lot of things that Noah Puckerman _was_; he was going to have to change - for Quinn, for their baby, because there was _no_ other way.

14 - _Command_ - "_Tell me the truth_," she said, her voice quavering ever-so-slightly, "are you_ really_ in love with me?"

15 - _Hold_ - She held the necklace aloft in the air, watching the iridescent gem sparkle in the light - "you didn't have to buy me anything for my birthday, you know," she said.

16 - _Need_ - "I don't _need_ you, Puck," she says, anger flaring in her eyes, but even as the words roll off her tongue, she feels the lie that they carry; she needs _him_, no one else will do.

17 - _Vision_ - She sees herself in the mirror, all bloated and with miles of stretch marks to spare; she stands bare before him, arms crossed over her chest, and he sees the mother of his child, beautiful as ever.

18 - _Attention_ - He's playing one of his Super Mario games, and she's bored out of her mind, when she discovers, with her tongue, _one_ good way to divert his attention; the unsnapping of a button or two leads to another, and soon enough his video game controller is the one lacking attention.

19 - _Soul_ - Tina, Mercedes and Quinn are singing some soul song Puck isn't familiar with, a fact Mercedes would more than likely never let him forget - if he told her, that is - but Quinn's eyes catch his at the end of the chorus and he pays attention to the lyrics - and it _almost_ feels as though Quinn is singing to him at home, in private, instead of in front of the rest of the group; he may have to ask her for a private encore later.

20 - _Picture_ - "Hey," he says, as she stands at her locker getting her English textbook; she closes the door so they can walk to class, but not before he sees a picture of the two of them together, his arm slung over her shoulder, radiant smiles on both of their faces, held up by a cross-shaped magnet on the inside of the door.

21 - _Fool_ - She's been so down, ever since giving Beth up for adoption, that he tries to think of ways to entertain her, make her laugh, make her smile, even; he ends up succeeding by slipping in a puddle of water and falling to the ground, and she stifles a laugh, but he can see the laughter in her eyes.

22 - _Mad_ - "Am I _mad_?" she says, almost bitterly laughing, a glass of lemonade in one hand, "Finn's already moved onto _Rachel_ after we _just_ broke up," and she slams the glass down on the table hard, lemonade sloshing onto her fingers; he hands her a washcloth, muted - he doesn't want to rile her up any more than she already is.

23 - _Child_ - Beth would have been five today; Quinn glances nervously at the pregnancy test to see if they get a second chance to be parents.

24 - _Now_ - "Now?" she whispers, and he slides the blindfold off from over her eyes to reveal the nursery he painted in vivid strokes of yellow and green, satisfactorily gender-neutral, and the smile on her face as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him makes it all worth it.

25 - _Shadow_ - He wakes in the middle of the night, feeling the bed next to him empty and cold; he hears her let out an annoyed grunt and sees her shadow approaching him, "I think my water broke," she whispers - he can almost hear the fear in her voice - and he's out of bed in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _So, "tomorrow" was like two years ago. I lost the document for this for a while, and then when I found it, there were still quite a few sentences left to be written. Here it is, over two years overdue, but the remainder of the 50 sentences to complete the set. Some of the new sentences refer to season 2 and season 3 events, and some are vintage season 1, so there's a nice mixture in here._

* * *

26 - _Goodbye_ - If they ever said goodbye to each other again, it would be the end of them: it was all or nothing, no middle ground.

27 - _Hide_ - "Hey, babe, have you seen my aftershave?" he asks one morning, and she hides a mischievous smile behind her hand; she doesn't have the heart to tell him that he smells like her grandfather when he wears it, so she stashed it in with the cleaning supplies.

28 - _Fortune_ - "'Discover the power within yourself,'" she reads from her fortune cookie, wrinkling her nose at the game they were playing; she caves in, and at his seductive smile and crooked eyebrow, she continues, a fine blush spreading on her cheeks, "_in bed_."

29 - _Safe_ - When he arrived at the hospital with the rest of the New Directions, he hoped that she would be safe and sound after the accident, and that her injuries would be limited to superficial scarring; when he gets a chance to see her again, with her non-superficial injuries, he only wants to draw himself around her and protect her.

30 - _Ghost_ - The ghost of their shared past haunted them; at night, they'd hold each other and pretend their demons weren't chasing them, even after all this time.

31 - _Book_ - She put down her textbook and smiled coyly at him - they'd put on the pretense of a a study date long enough, and she knew that his interest in American history was tenuous at best, especially in her presence.

32 - _Eye_ - A little boy with spiky hair caught her eye from across the elementary school cafeteria; she wandered over and asked, "do you want to share my sandwich with me? It's peanut butter and jelly," and when he accepted, she smiled a shy little smile - maybe they could be friends.

33 - _Never_ - They made a silent pact in the hospital room: "never bring the topic of Beth up" - and so far, they had kept it, until the day when Shelby walked back through the door and back into their lives.

34 - _Sing_ - He had a history of singing his feelings to his girl - not that it always worked - but when he was trying to find the perfect song to serenade Quinn again, every avenue turned up empty: nothing was perfect enough for her this time.

35 - _Sudden_ - It was a sudden decision that she made, laying in bed one night: she could have the security of Sam, or the stability of Finn, but the thought that made her heart race fastest and most out of control was the thought of the excitement that Puck injected into her life.

36 - _Stop_ - He made the decision by himself, without anyone around to influence it - if he could get Quinn back, the one girl he really felt like he could love, then he would stop pursuing every woman who crossed his path.

37 -_ Time_ - Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured the two of them rocking back and forth in rocking chairs in the nursing home with grandchildren scampering at their feet - the two of them still together, after all those years.

38 - _Wash_ - She watches as their clothes tumble together in the laundromat dryer - his muscle shirts and athletic shorts with her blouses and skirts - and realizes that this is what a life with Puck means: two disparate parts working together in a strange sort of unison.

39 - _Torn_ - His bed was warm; his slightly-torn McKinley High Football t-shirt fell to just above her knee, and he muttered something under his breath about how damn sexy she looked carrying his child and wearing his clothes.

40 - _History_ - Their histories had been with different people, yet they found themselves drawn to each other like magnets - whatever they had together was too powerful to ignore.

41 - _Power_ - One night, when the power flickered out and the thunderstorm raged outside, winds lashing trees against the windows, he wrapped their blanket around the both of them and held her close, feeling her heart beat into the side of his arm.

42 - _Bother_ - "Does it bother you," she asks one night, as they sit in his car and stare at each other, "that we might go our separate ways after graduation?"; his reply is to nod slowly and whisper, "babe, we'll beat this town, together."

43 - _God_ - Quinn's belief in God was unshakable; it was everything else that had happened, with Beth and Puck and Finn, that made her question what was out there, but she knew that everything would work out as it should.

44 - _Wall_ - In retrospect, she could say that what she had was probably post-partum depression, but she could not help but wish that she had torn down her emotional Berlin Wall before it had completely destroyed how Puck felt about her.

45 - _Naked_ - Whether they were naked or clothed, in public or at home alone, one thing didn't change: they had a hard time keeping their hands - or their lips - off each other.

46 - _Drive_ - The bus driver was driving them to Regionals, and Quinn laid her head on his lap and looked up at him, and he instinctively ran his fingers through her hair, sharing in a quiet moment in the midst of all the insanity.

47 - _Harm_ - If anyone did anything to harm his girl, he wasn't sure what he'd do: all he knew is that they'd live to regret it.

48 - _Precious_ - Quinn held their baby daughter close to her, and he was in awe of how precious she was - they'd been given a second chance to be parents, and they weren't going to let it go to waste.

49 - _Hunger_ - She knew he was something more than what he always thought he was when he unveiled a breakfast in bed for her one morning when his mother went into work early; it was the simple things, like him feeding her strips of clandestine bacon and forkfuls of scrambled eggs that made her kind of wish their life was as easy as this.

50 - _Believe_ - "I _want_ to believe you, Puck," she said, and he only nodded; he wanted to be there for her, and would always try to be.

-_fini_-


End file.
